


Grotesque pleasure

by Awenseth



Series: Tfanonkink meme fills [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, Double Penetration, Helplessness, Horror, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Post - Human Factor, Realization, Revenge, Secret Marriage, Violence, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silas is enraged that he had been reduced to the role of a labour rat, but then he is forced to make a discovery which if known before would have made him avoid these titans as best as he could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grotesque pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Started wroking with this two days ago when feeling to write some less loving and then I remembered that I had this prompt on the list. I was attempting to write the things form Silas's point of view regards the things around him. Not sure if it worked out... 
> 
> In other ways, here is the original prompt:
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> **REQ: TFP, Any Decepticon(s)/Silasdown, noncon, sticky**  
> _  
>  _Post-Human Factor, noncon with Silasdown, who had no idea before this how Cybertronian sex works (or that they even have it), getting fucked by another Decepticon or group of Decepticons. Knock Out would be the obvious choice but I wouldn't mind some Vehicon or Insecticon gang rape. Anything goes. I'm looking for violence, humiliation, helplessness, horror and fear. If Silas starts out blustery, he shouldn't still be by the end of it._
> 
>  
> 
> _Sticky or some combination of sticky and other methods._

He could not believe it! It had been only one simple failure and he was reduced to some future lab rat! Even he tended to order the one failing to do some nasty manual work for a time depending on how much they had messed up, and by nasty he meant it! This was not how he who till now led the government along their nose should be treated! He, who had as only human reached the high point of evolution to walk with these titans made from metal! He, who was now the closest to become a God amongst humans! It irked Silas incredibly, this new form, it gave him so many possibilities, his senses had become much finer due to that of this machine as well as his physical strength, but he was still tied down here. Tied down and unlike those past times he was not the one standing above…that mad scientist who was here the excuse of a doctor was somewhere in the back, getting something. He started pulling again at those strange, glowing restrains; they were rather effective and so much better then what they had used no matter that they worked. This ship was filled with incredible technology and weapons, this is why he attempted to join these colossuses, he had the skills now to climb this new type of rank ladder much faster than ever in his military career and in a perfect opportunity take over. 

He could have with this ship started the new world order so easily…

…instead he was tied up. 

“It is annoying that I can’t decide what to use on you vermin.” he heard the red one say just like ten minutes ago, he actually wondered if he had once a connection to his new body and first source seeing how vehemently he protested against him and the dark looks sent his way on the way up here thorough that portal. “You shall suffer the consequences for daring to commit such a highly volatile and disgusting act against my partner and oldest friend since the academy.” aha, so these beings knew such things as friendship, they had already proven commardice before; he will not mention their militaristic workings…wait they had something like education? They were machines, would it not be easier to load the informations into them right from the start? Though it may be that these facilities were the place for that.

Then his captor went back to the tools, but the continuing of what would be a repeat of the earlier rant was interrupted when the door swished open and another of the machines strode inside. It kind of disturbed him that no matter the enormous size, which was only trumped by that of their leader, the other had remarkably silent steps. This was also the first time that he could get a much better view regards this one, he certainly looked different from the others he had seen so far, tall and lean, his arms an unnatural length with four thin fingers unlike the sharp claws of the others or the much ticker, blunt ones like that of his new body. There was just something unnerving about him, the violet colour of his body mixed well with the colouring of the ship and could almost become invisible if he walks in the shadows, he also did not seem to speak at all, only using the dark glass which served as his face. Also, unlike most of the others he was rather sparsely covered by tick armour. 

“Soundwave?” so this was his name, he had expected something more threatening for he seemed to be feared just as much or even more than their leader. 

As Silas had expected the violet robot did not speak, only turned in the direction from where the red one had stepped forth, but then something happened which made even the hardened soldier experience a small shudder. Two small openings on his chest allowed each one long cable to extend which sneaked like snakes over the grey metal of the ground and trailed over the body of the doctor. He watched it with the same fascinated horror like one looks at a car accident or the results of your first bombing on a town during war as the doctor only gave a small smile and walked closer so that he could place his clawed hands on his chest. He did not understand what they were doing, he guessed there were receptors for giving over data as one would expect by highly evolved machines such as these. Then the doctor reached up and he heard a click followed by a sliding noise as the black glass was taken down…so it was not the violet ones actual face, but a type of their advanced technology. Behind it he saw a silver-grey face with a thin mouth and violet eyes, he bristled slightly then the last one of these he saw with that colour was that damned spider. He grumbled slightly at the memory before he saw again something disturbing, the doctor leaned up and pressed his lips against that of the violet one who on the other hand wrapped his unnaturally long arms around the white waist. No matter how Silas was attempting to deny it, but he could not write that down as data exchange…THAT WAS A KISS!

“Stop that!” he finally said, there was something disturbing on the whole thing now that he realized what they were doing. He watched as both turned in the direction of his bound, new body and glared at him. 

“How dare you frame violating…”, but the violet robot stopped the doctor’s tirade by pulling him closer and leaning on him, Silas could have sworn he saw silver flash over those violet eyes for the blink of an eye. “Wave, that is disturbing, disgusting a…” the other raised his head and Siles wondered if one of them was using an internal comm, as he linked on the systems he noted that he had one, amazing. “Yes…I see your reasoning.” Silas really wanted to know what they might be talking about, but something told him – a sixth sense any good soldier develops – that he won’t like the answer, mostly not when he saw that sadistic grin which the other had when he was delivered to him and bound down. “Alright, it certainly seems like a perfect combination of a fitting punishment for this disgusting container of flesh and paying a tribute to Breakdown.” the doctor said as he strode over to his side and allowed a clawed hand to trail over his leg, along his side and finally resting on his chest. 

Silas did not get why he had done that, the sound of scratched metal had filled his ears while the metal seemed to heat a small bit. 

“ _ **Disgraceful human should feel honoured, Soundwave never sharing his bonded with others.**_ ” at the monotone voice Silas turned to the violet robot, he could have been the only one to speak then no one else beside the three of them was here, though he did not get what this was about ‘sharing’ or what a ‘bonded’ was. He also remembered what the doctor had said before scratching the dulled paint of his new body. 

“That is quite true, even if our liege is the only one who know that we are bonded you certainly tend to make sure that everyone gets that I’m not to be touched.” he heard the doctor laugh and send the other a… _shudder_ … coy look before turning to him again and if possible the smile become even more twisted. “Did you know that the body you have unrightfully taken had for long decades desired me?” Silas felt his eyes widen “Sadly I could never see him as more than a good friend, then there is the fact that when taking up the job as CMO here abroad the Nemesis I meet Soundwave and we got together and sparkbonded, hmm…I think you would either call it in your terms becoming soul mates or married.” Silas started spluttering at the implication that these machines had something akin to marriage. It was wrong and they certainly seemed to also be on the deviant side with two males in…Silas suddenly froze down as he remembered what those two had said. 

“DON’T GET NEAR ME YOU FILTHY, SICK HOMOSEXUAL MONSTROUSITIES!!!” no matter the wars he had fought in, no matter how callously he had killed, betrayed and manipulated, not even his work on MECH and Project Chimera…HE WOULD BE NOT VIOLATED BY THESE BEINGS! 

Sadly it seemed that his outburst and renewed and strengthened struggling only amused his captors as they both started laughing in a gleeful manner while the violet one strode closer, his hands and cables stroking over the doctors body. His illusion what those touches truly were had been shattered and Silas felt his stomach turn at the sight of the disgusting scene, not even guessing what will be coming his way. This was unnatural, disgusting…for God’s sake, these were machines, something like this should _**not**_ even be possible! 

“Why so aphersive squishy? You attempted to be one of us” the doctor drawled as his clawed hand was sliding along the since long dead frame which made Silas shudder in disgust and something he had not felt since he had been a rooky in the army…fear. “I believe you would call this xenophilia in some of those movies you like to put us so called aliens into.” Silas had always found those movies boring and a waste of money which could have been used to develop new weapons. 

“ _ **Stating: Knockout always paying attention to his movies.**_ ” the other robot spoke in a tone a human would except from a machine though this did not save Silas from watching him nuzzle against the doctor before letting his tongue – light blue with horizontal lines surrounding it – from his mouth and lick over the white cables. 

“Sweatspark, being bonded to a Communications Chief kind of obliges to do some informations gathering yourself, you are looking for things which further our work while I get the needed infos about this planet and her inhabitants.” Silas heard the doctor say as he let out a soft gasp which made him shudder. Important facts from movies? Ridiculous…

“ _ **Answer understandable, on another matter we need to proceed, both of us still need to finish our shifts.**_ ” Silas would have felt happier if they would have forgotten him, but luck seemed to have left him. 

“You are right.” the doctor said as he reached over to the side of the restrained form and dipped his claws under the armour there. “Open up, _Breakdown_ ” Silas heard him say in a false sweet voice as he felt a small pressure under his armour before something slid back between his spread legs. Silas felt suddenly a sense of panic…was it possible that these machines were designed similarly to the human body? Due to the cables connecting him to his new body he could feel every sensation as he normally would outside of the shell. His body stiffened in both terror and aphersion at the thought to be humiliated like this. “Oh and before I forget it fleshie, to your information we Transformers may possess a categorization for mechs and femmes, but those are only frame types and not genders like by your kind. Though don’t worry, seeing how you are _**not**_ one of our kind you probably won’t end up carrying…or probably live, but that is still up to be seen.” the last part of the sentence had been lost on Silas as he tried to comprehend what he had heard. THESE BEINGS WERE ABELE TO PROCREATE AND CARRY OUT THEIR YOUNG!!!??? The whole thought of these monstrosities being capable of birthing was disturbing and proved that he had acted too early… “My turn.” Silas watched again just like by the touching and kiss with a morbid fascination how the forefront of the red robots pelvic armour slid open, revealing something in some ways similar to a phallus, but that was all how far it went, it had a dual colouring, the upper side red and the under white, there were also several red lines running over it like by the rest of his body. Till now he had no answer for what those were, again a vote for him having acted hastily and should have gotten more research, but his contemplations were stopped when the sensors worked into his body registered a great amount of pain making him realize with horror that the machine had been right, they really could not be classified as male and female…

“Take it out!” he yelled in horror as the pain grew when claws dug into the plating on his sides, denting it while those which slipped under it cut against extremely sensitive cabling. 

“Nuhuh…though I will not move for a short time, the self-lubricating protocols should switch on soon and I don’t plan on getting my spike hurt in a dry valve.” he did not need to know the names of those body parts or even the fact that these alien machines had a form of sex which was not in much different from some of their ways. 

Silas tried to relax by taking deep breaths, in the air force they had learned to block out their surroundings in the case they get captured by the enemy and are tortured for information, but there was no protocol regards rape through alien robots! Still he tried his best and it seemed to work till he felt a strange moistness between his legs and the aching part of his new body he did never wish to know about. He clammed up…

…the self-lubrication…

Silas shut his eyes tight, but even like this he could feel the sadistic grin which he was being given as he felt the spike slide out of him before slamming back inside, seemingly activating something. Snapping his eyes open Silas realized with horror how it started getting warm inside his metallic body, of course he knew that during such activities the body temperature raised, but this body was out of metal…heating metal…No, no, NO! He was trapped in something which would soon become similar to an iron-bull which was used in the past as a torture/executions device! Still he started struggling between the cables, but he could not even raise his arms, his body had during that explosion been severely damaged and his own human doctors had done unfortunately and excellent job with integrating him into this body…there was no way for separation. He hissed when his left elbow was burned, but this was nothing compared to the terror he felt when that excuse of a doctor spoke up in a disgusting, needy voice while looking towards the violet one. 

“So…Soundwave ple…please, I…I need your s…spike in my valve…I need t…to feel you to fi…finish this…” it was disgusting and then he heard the now familiar sound of sliding metal which was soon followed by a wet sound and a pleased moan which made him on the other hand taste bile in his mouth. 

Disgusting. 

Each trust become due to the other also joining in much stronger which on the other hand made the metal heat up much faster, burning his body in several places. Silas tried to force back his cries, he would not please these deprived monsters, but then he saw through the haze of pain and humiliation something which made his blood run cold…sparks of electricity…This could not be happening, but he should have known…again he cursed himself for acting foolhardy, he had till now always been precise, each of his steps carefully planned…only not now. Now he was tied to a cold metallic table, trapped inside a heating and charged body made out of metal while his senses were clouded by pain through the burns and the violation his prison was going through. 

Then there was a scream and Silas realized with horror that it had been from him. 

“Ah, finally I thought that you would have passed out.” the red monster said lecherously, face flushed as he arched into the violet ones trust while Silas bit back a whimper of pain as the opening of his prison had been breached to its stretching limit by whatever had entered it beside the mockery of a penis, but unfortunately he received his answer as the a new moan filled the medical bay. “Ahhh...Wave…yo…your feeler feels…mhm…wonderful pre…pressing so tight against m…my spike…ahh…” so it was one of those cables which he felt twisting and wiggling inside, tearing apart whatever material the walls were made of. 

“ _ **I always enjoy feeling you my beautiful…**_ ” he heard the violet one say and again he tasted the bile while his nose was filled with the disgusting smell of burning flesh. He wanted this to be over, but the pain kept building up between his metallic legs, the claws digging into his sides broke through the plating on them, cutting even more of the wires and he felt something wet slide down from the wounds. Then he heard a sound thorough the pain and disgusting wet sounds and moans, it was some type of whirring, like a food compressor or something before he felt as if something would tear through his chest. Silas gasped, trying to get air into his lungs which for a terrifying minute in this pandemonium of a nightmare refused to cooperate. What had caused this hateful and horroristic feeling was slowly slipping inside the chassis of his new body…one of those cables as it launched itself to his chest, tearing the flesh around his collarbone, drawing blood and he was sure that a few of his upper ribs had been broken by it. 

He gasped brokenly, not able to get a word out without blood purring form between his lips, the nauseating smell of burning flesh got only stronger as the heat and electricity were even more noticeable. Time was slipping away from him and he fought to stay conscious, he was an elite soldier, a genius, a revolutionary…he will not be defeated by a pair of heaps of metal, no matter how advanced the technology was that had created them. 

No one would ever defeat Leland “Silas” Bishop, no one! 

Then what seemed like an eternity of pain, terror and revulsion, the tormenting thoughts that there was no escape from this situation, no matter what he does felt Silas the trusts increase before something hot was spilled inside of his scorching prison, making the torn wounds burn before electricity cracked all around him as well as from cable stuck to his chest. A final cry of unspeakable pain left his lips, splattering blood all around him before his world went black. 

“Hmm…do you think the pest is still alive?” Knockout asked as he hurriedly pulled out of the abused valve, watching as transfluid mixed with a red substance and energon spilled out of it. He felt disgusted by the sight and dirty, just like he felt during his time as a warzone medic, but before the dark memories could raise from his memory banks a pair of slender arms wrapped around his waist and he felt a small rush of pleasure in his sensitized valve through the ridged spike still buried inside of it. 

“ _ **Knockout should not dwell on the bad of his past, if not working in the warzones Knockout and Soundwave not working on the same ship.**_ ” he heard Soundwave whisper into his audials which made the medic sigh in content. He would never wish to freely give up on the happiness he felt when being alone with his bonded. “ _ **Inquiry, accompanying Soundwave to the wash rack?**_ ” Soundwave asked as he felt his mate lean against him, sending his agreement through their bond. They could look after the human’s wounds later, he had made with that electro shock sure that he survives the overload…

…though that did not guarantee the safety of his body, but he did not care in the least for that.


End file.
